


Летняя простуда

by Anonymous



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki/Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Летняя простуда

-Поцелуй меня. — Говорю я спокойным и одновременно требовательным тоном, нагло посмотрев на друга.

-Чего? — он растерянно захлопал длинными ресницами. Зачем я это сказал? Не знаю. Просто я так хотел. И точка.

Фуруичи, мягко говоря, офигел от такой заявочки. Не ну я, конечно, не ждал, что мой друг натурал-извращенец сделает что-то подобное, но все-таки… хотелось. М-да, куда же ты катишься, Ога Тацуми? Нет, я конечно никогда не был гомофобом, в отличие от оленя. И, конечно, не поощрял такие отношения. Мне вообще было как-то пофиг — гей человек или не гей. Но я уж точно не был голубым! С чего я так решил? Да я просто не мог быть таким! Я же мужик или кто?! Просто Фуруичи мне нравился. Даже не так. Я давно к нему привык. Привык, что он всегда рядом. И именно от него мне сейчас хочется немного заботы.

— Нельзя же быть таким бессердечным! — я делаю наиграно обиженное выражение лица, со стороны, наверняка, выглядит жутко. — Я, между прочим, тут умираю, а он, скотина такая, поцелуй какой-то зажал!

Фуруичи замялся. Ха, ну что, стыдно стало? Хотя о чем это я? Начинаю кашлять от гадкого першения в горле. Чертова простуда! Бесопуз с непониманием на меня смотрит, держа в руках игрушку зайца с оторванной самим же Бесопузом головой. Хули ты так палишь? Болею я, херово мне. Фуруичи смотрит на меня с какой-то жалостью. Это он меня жалеет что ли? Хотя я впервые за три года заболел, да еще и летом. Хотя возможно это не жалость, а удивление. Ну да, конечно, беспомощный Ога Татцуми — такое не каждый день увидишь. Ну почти беспомощный…  
-Ну ладно, только чур руки не распускать! — выдал, стоящий до этого в немом шоке, Такаюки. Теперь настала моя очередь офигевать. Уж чего-чего, а такого я точно не ожидал. Фуруичи примостился на краешек кровати, запустил свои длинные пальцы в мои непослушные жестковатые волосы и слегка коснулся губами моих приоткрытых губ. Потом он отстранился, но лишь для того, чтобы поцеловать меня настойчивей, касаясь своим языком моих губ, проникая в рот, переплетаясь с моим языком в танце. Было чертовски приятно…. Нет, было просто охренительно. Это был не первый наш поцелуй. На пятнадцатый день рождения Фуруичи, сам он ужрался в дрова. Потом этот олень стал ко всем лезть обниматься и нес какую-то чушь, впрочем как всегда. Вот тогда мы первый раз поцеловались. По моей инициативе. Как оказалось Фуруичи нифига не помнил. Я подумал, что так даже к лучшему, но…

Я обвел его шею руками, взяв инициативу на себя, и углубил поцелуй. Я притянул его за плечи поближе к себе, так, что он навис надо мной. От теплой близости внизу живота все сжалось в тугой узел. Я запустил пальцы в шелковистые светлые волосы Фуруичи, отстраняясь, хватая сбившимся дыханием воздух и целуя вновь. Немного грубо, словно оставляя метку, что это только мое. Фуруичи начал ерзать. Черт! Ха, видели бы сейчас меня мои знакомые. Гроза Чертокамня, Лютый Ога, лапает лучшего друга, как последний педрила! Собственно, мне по фигу, если Фуруичи не против.

-Ога, это… — он прижимает пальцы к своим губам. Весь красный, как лобстер. Чувствую, что и у самого горят щеки от смущения. Или от температуры. — Ога, что бы ты не подумал, я не этот!

-Да понял я, понял. — закрываю глаза. Стало как-то внезапно холодно, когда Фуруичи встал с кровати. Я опять начал кашлять. Ненавижу болеть!

-С тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашиваешь и кладешь свою ладонь мне на лоб. Она такая мягкая и теплая. Не убирай…. Но ты все равно убираешь. — Ога, ты горишь! Я сейчас сбегаю за лекарствами! Тебе сделать горячего чая с лимоном?

-Не нужно… — хватаю своей рукой за тонкое запястье. — Ты сам теплый…

Ты непонимающе смотришь на меня.

-Ога, у тебя температура.

-Ложись рядом, так теплее. — я и правда брежу. У меня определенно жар. Но ты же выполнишь последнюю просьбу умирающего? Чего-то я драматизирую…

-Хорошо, только Бесопуза уложу. — он берет мирно спящего дьяволенка и кладет его в купленную родителями кроватку. Надеюсь, малой не видел, чем мы тут занимались, а не то расскажет Хильде и будет трындец. В прочем, все становиться неважно, когда заботливые руки накрывают тебя теплым пледом. Фуруичи ложится рядом, а я просто обнимаю его как мягкую игрушку. Тот недовольно сопит, но не вырывается. Никогда бы не подумал, что в чьих-то объятьях может быть так тепло и уютно. Такаюки закрывает глаза и прижимается ко мне сильнее. Наверное он тоже хочет спать, ведь я разбудил его в семь утра.

Проваливаясь в сон, я невольно ловил себя на мысли, что нужно почаще вот так засыпать в одной кровати с Фуруичи. И почаще болеть, чтобы он точно не смог отвертеться. А еще я решил, что девственности мы точно лишимся одновременно. Просто я так решил. И тут уж ничего не попишешь!


End file.
